The present invention relates to an improved cap for a beverage container with a relatively wide mouth.
Recently, glass or plastic bottles or containers which hold 100 to 250 ml of some beverage such as soft-drinks, milk, beer or sake have been accepted for beverage containers of convenient size for one or two persons. Thus, it is desired for a cap for the above-mentioned beverage containers to have a hermetically sealing ability for enabling the bottled beverage to be preserved without putrefaction or change in quality for a long period of time, and to have the function capable of easily removing the cap from the container by hand at any time and place without utilizing a corkscrew and without any danger.